Matahari
by asakuracchi
Summary: "Kanji 'Hi' di namamu itu sama dengan kanji matahari?" "Iya, kenapa?" "Pantas saja aku selalu merasa silau dan harus jauh-jauh darimu." RnR?


"Yamaguchi."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah teman pirang yang barusan memanggilnya. Pemuda yang merupakan temannya dari SD itu sedang berganti baju di depan lokernya, anggota tim voli yang lain sudah pulang dan mereka kebagian piket mengunci gedung olahraga hari ini. Yamaguchi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa, Tsukki?"

" _Apa pendapatmu soal Hinata?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Matahari © me**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa pendapatmu soal Hinata?"

Alis Yamaguchi makin terangkat saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Tsukishima. Ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka tidak bertengkar lagi, 'kan? Yamaguchi mengerti Tsukishima hanya main-main saat mengejek Hinata namun ia kadang kasihan kepada pemuda berambut jingga itu. Sudah kecil, pendek, terbuli pula. Si Raja Kageyama juga tidak pernah membantu Hinata saat pemuda pendek itu terlibat adu mulut konyol dengan Tsukishima.

"Maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya balik. Tsukishima mendengus, ia menutup pintu lokernya dan menyampirkan tali tas di bahunya.

"Masih lebih mending aku bertengkar dengannya daripada seperti ini," gumamnya pelan. Yamaguchi tidak terlalu mendengarnya sehingga ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau bilang apa Tsukki?"

Tsukishima menghela napas. Ia menggaruk kepala pirangnya, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Hinata."

"Oh, baguslah, kukira kalian bertengkar la—HAH? TSUKKI KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN?"

.::.

Yamaguchi benar-benar sakit kepala, baik fisik maupun mental. Otaknya sulit memproses fakta bahwa Tsukishima bilang ia menyukai Hinata. Oke, tentu saja itu bukan hal yang buruk, tapi melihat bagaimana kelakuan si pemuda pirang terhadap Hinata, membuat Yamaguchi merasa otaknya macet. Bagaimana ceritanya sampai Tsukishima bisa menyukai Hinata namun bisa berkelakuan seperti itu?

Dan sakit kepalanya bertambah saat Tsukishima bilang ia memerlukan bantuan Yamaguchi untuk mendekati Hinata.

 _ **Like, mas plis, kurang-kurangin aja ngomong seenak jidat juga kalian bisa deket kok. Heu.**_

Yamaguchi memang sadar Tsukishima itu pemuda yang kebanyakan makan garam jadi tingkah lakunya seperti landak yang hobi tusuk sana-sini (tusuk perasaan orang maksudnya, ya ampun, ini PG-13 lho). Namun dari semua orang yang bisa membuat Tsukishima jatuh cinta—maksudnya jatuh suka, kenapa harus Hinata?

Oke, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar **kalau saja** Tsukishima bisa memperlakukan Hinata lebih baik, tapi tahu sendiri Tsukishima lebih kuat _gak_ makan tiga hari daripada tidak mengejek Hinata setiap lima menit sekali.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napas. Bagaimana pun ia harus membantu temannya itu agar bisa dekat dengan Hinata.

Semoga saja kadar garam Tsukishima bisa berkurang.

Semoga saja.

.::.

"Oke, pertama kau harus berusaha lebih baik padanya. Dengan begitu kalian bisa mulai dekat," bisik Yamaguchi saat ia dan Tsukishima memasuki gedung olahraga.

Terlihat Hinata sedang latihan _receive_ dengan Nishinoya (dan ya ampun berisiknya gak kuat), pemuda berambut jingga itu berteriak senang saat bisa menerima _serve_ dari Asahi, meskipun ia tidak tahu bahwa Asahi mengurangi 60 persen kekuatannya—hei, Hinata masuk spesies yang harus dilindungi, oke? Asahi tidak mau Hinata menerima _serve_ yang ia lakukan sekuat tenaga lalu pingsan, ia bisa diamuk Daichi dan Sugawara. Membayangkannya saja ia sudah merinding.

"Oh, Tsukishima!" sapa Asahi, Tsukishima hanya mengangguk sopan menjawabnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang itu lalu berlari menghampirinya. Yamaguchi menyikut perut temannya itu agar ia menghampiri Hinata. Tsukishima menghela napas.

 _ **Baiklah, Kei, kau bisa melakukannya. Kau harus bisa.**_

"Tsukishima! Aku mau latihan _spike_ jadi butuh _blocker_ , hehe. Tolong ya!" ujar pemuda pendek itu, tersenyum lebar. Tsukishima nyaris mimisan menahan diri melihat kelakuan Hinata yang di matanya terlihat sangat manis.

"Baiklah—"

' **Eh? EEEH?!'**

Semua kepala (kecuali kepala Yamaguchi) menoleh ke arah Tsukishima saat ia bilang begitu, tidak ada yang menyangka Tsukishima akan semudah itu menuruti permintaan Hinata.

"— **lagipula palingan kau tidak bisa melewati** _ **block**_ **-ku."**

"Buh! Awas saja kau, akan kucetak _spike_ sebanyak mungkin!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu pergi ke arah Kageyama untuk memulai latihan.

"Tsukki, bukan begitu caranya," bisik Yamaguchi. Tsukishima menghela napas.

"Diam, Yamaguchi."

.::.

Kali ini mereka sedang istirahat setengah jam, Yamaguchi kembali mendesak Tsukishima untuk mendekati Hinata. Bawakan botol minumnya, katanya.

Tsukishima bertekad kali ini ia tidak akan gagal. Toh ia tidak harus berkata apa-apa, 'kan? Ia hanya harus memberikan botol minum Hinata kepada empunya. Mudah.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pemuda pendek yang sedang duduk bersandar dekat pintu gedung olahraga, menyeka keringat. Mata Hinata membulat saat melihat Tsukishima membawakan air minumnya.

"Ooooh, Tsukishima! Terima kasih!" serunya, berdiri dan tersenyum lebar. Tsukishima kembali diserang keinginan untuk mimisan. _**Tidak, Kei, kau harus kuat. Kau harus kuat. Kau harus kuat!**_

Buagh!

Dan ya, tentu saja Tsukishima **harus** melempar botol minum Hinata ke wajah pemuda berambut jingga itu.

"UGH! APA MAUMU TSUKISHIMAAAAAA!"

.::.

Hari sudah sore dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang, hari ini mereka pulang lebih awal dari biasanya karena minggu depan sudah mulai ujian tengah semester jadi kegiatan klub harus dikurangi.

Yamaguchi menyikut Tsukishima saat Hinata keluar dari gedung olahraga, coba puji dia, katanya. Lalu pemuda itu berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Tsukishima.

"Hei."

Hinata menoleh, mendapati pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu di depannya. Ia reflek menggembungkan pipi karena masih sebal lantaran Tsukishima tadi melempar botol minum ke wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya, sewot. Tsukishima berpikir sejenak, mencari kalimat pujian yang pas.

"Kanji 'Hi' di namamu itu sama dengan kanji matahari?" tanyanya. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tidak biasanya Tsukishima _kepo_ soal yang _beginian_.

"Iya, kenapa?"

" **Oh, pantas, soalnya kau seperti matahari—"**

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah mendengarnya.

"—iya, _bikin_ silau dan aku harus jauh-jauh darimu kalau tidak mau terbakar."

"HAAAAH?"

Oke, gagal lagi. Sepertinya Tsukishima memang tidak diberkahi kemampuan berbicara yang layak.

.::.

Tsukishima sebal dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak becus melakukan hal simpel seperti berlaku baik terhadap orang yang dia suka?

Dan Yamaguchi menyerah, ia bilang, _"Tsukki, aku tidak bisa memberi saran apa-apa lagi karena sepertinya kau harus membenahi kelakuanmu terhadap Hinata terlebih dahulu._

" _Dan jangan lupa kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan hal sesimpel ini, kau bisa saja jones seumur-umur."_

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Ia sedang berjalan pulang sendiri, Yamaguchi sudah pulang duluan dan anggota yang lain mampir di Toko Sakanoshita untuk jajan bakpao. Saat sedang berpikir keras tentang bagaimana caranya ia bisa berlaku baik terhadap Hinata, ia mendengar suara derap kaki cepat dari belakangnya.

"Tsukishima!"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh secepat kilat. Terlihat Hinata berlari ke arahnya, di tangannya terdapat kantong plastik yang ia tebak isinya pasti bakpao daging.

"Apa?" tanyanya saat Hinata tiba di hadapannya, terengah-engah mengumpulkan napas.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kau sedikit aneh hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata balik. Tsukishima membulatkan matanya, Hinata mengkhawatirkannya?

"Oh, iya, ini kubawakan bakpao daging, ditraktir Daichi- _san_ , ada bagian Yamaguchi juga di situ tapi buatmu saja karena sepertinya Yamaguchi sudah pulang duluan."

Tsukishima hanya diam sambil kembali berjalan dan memakan bakpao daging, Hinata mengikuti, berusaha menjejeri langkah-langkah lebar Tsukishima dengan langkah kecil miliknya.

"Jadi … kenapa?" tanya Hinata saat akhirnya Tsukishima menghabiskan bakpao dagingnya. Tsukishima menghela napas.

"Aku _bikin_ salah, ya?" tanya Hinata lagi, pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, "maaf, _deh_ , aku sering tidak sadar kalau kelakuanku menyebalkan," lanjutnya.

Tsukishima makin merasa tidak enak. Sudah dia yang salah, yang minta maaf malah Hinata.

" **Besok jam sembilan di depan Toko Sakanoshita."**

"Eh?"

"Jangan sampai terlambat."

"EEEH? Maksudmu apa? Kenapa aku harus datang ke Toko Sakanoshita besok?" Hinata makin dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan Tsukishima, maksudnya apa tiba-tiba menyuruhnya datang ke Toko Sakanoshita?

"Aku mengajakmu berkencan, bodoh. Dan ingat kata-kataku,

 **Cup.**

"jangan sampai terlambat!"

Tsukishima mengambil belokan di pertigaan, berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.

Hinata membeku. Memegangi bibirnya.

Barusan itu … Tsukishima menciumnya?

 _ **Loading start**_

 **9%**

 **21%**

 **37%**

 **69%**

 **87%**

 **98%**

 **100** —"T-TSUKISHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pemuda pirang itu terkejut saat tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba menubruknya dari belakang. Memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Tsukishima bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh!" teriaknya, meski sebagian besar suaranya terbenam di punggung Tsukishima, ia memukul-mukul punggung pemuda itu.

Tsukishima bisa merasakan wajah Hinata yang panas di punggungnya. Ia berbalik dan menunduk, kembali mencium bibir Hinata sekilas. Wajah itu semakin memerah.

 **Manis**.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

.

 **Fin**.

YAAAAAAY SELESAIIII! /apasihmbak

Saya baru inget hari ini TsukiHina day pas semalem dan siang tadi masih punya ujian jadi saya ngebut bikin fic ini dari setelah ujian :"""""

Mudah-mudahan tidak terkesan maksa, ya, hehe. Di sini Tsukki nya juga agak OOC, tapi gapapa lah ya? Biar mereka jadian /eh

Anyway, Happy TsukiHina Day! Semoga kapal ini terus berlayar meskipun shippernya langka :""""

Baiklah, sekian dan semoga kalian suka! =)


End file.
